


The Best They Could

by oliviathecf



Series: Writer's Favorites [17]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, Drunk Sex, End of the World, Frottage, M/M, end of the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: The universe is ending and, yet, Hal finds himself at a dirty bar with the only other person who could possibly be there.





	The Best They Could

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a ten minute writing challenge, and then I finished it in the last chair left in my house. Moving sucks. Desperate, end of the universe hook-ups can make it just a bit better.
> 
> I dunno if they save the universe but they probably did. I mean, they're super heroes.
> 
> The title is from a line in the fic but, if you want a song, I was humming "Problems" by Pinegrove to myself while writing it!
> 
> Enjoy!

The universe was going to end. That much was true, that much had been true time and time again. A big, unknown threat was coming and the Lanterns would have to fight. Then they’d mourn for their lost and, yet, all the human lanterns would still be alive. Or some form of alive. They had done all they could to prepare for the end of days, it was never enough, it could never be enough.

Hal didn’t know why it felt so different this time. Some entity that consumed everything in its path, that felt unbeatable. He kept up the appearances of strength, of will, but when push came to shove, he felt hopeless. 

Perhaps that was why he didn’t go to Earth to spend his last day with his family or friends or Carol, why he found himself in some backwater sector, staring down the door of a shitty bar. Maybe he felt like he didn’t deserve it in some way, he didn’t deserve that last moment of happiness. Hal wanted to spend his last night alone, surrounded by strange alien creatures.

He hadn’t felt at home on Earth in a long time though. Maybe that’s why it was so easy to spend it anywhere else. The bar was decrepit and had a guarantee of a cheap drink, old looking dark purple wood from the planet’s native trees. Alien, yet familiar in some way, so used to the strangeness of the worlds surrounding him. Hal scanned the bar, looking for something different when he happened across someone entirely familiar.

He was only a little surprised to find Guy Gardner sitting there, head in one hand with the other hand curled possessively around a pint of some blue-tinged beer with a head of foam about halfway down. Hal didn’t say anything as he took the purple and red cushioned stool next to Guy, he didn’t need to. Instead, he ordered the both of them a shot of something kinda like whiskey and then another right away.

They did the shot together, gripping the smudged glasses tight and bringing them to their mouths. It had a taste somewhat like a cheap whiskey, all burn and no complexity. It was also more yellow than brown, and went down like a punch to the face. Still, whatever the drink was, it seemed to perk Guy up. He slung a heavy arm around Hal’s shoulder, pulling him in closer and speaking loudly in his ear.

“We’ve faced the end of the world before and beaten it, why should this be any different?”

So he ordered another round. It was the only thing to do, under Guy’s hot, weighty arm. The contact felt far too good, and Hal leaned into it. They did their second shot together, and Hal ordered whatever beer that Guy had been drinking on top of it. Quickly getting drunk on alien liquor because it was the only thing left to do, they had prepared for the end of the world the best they could.

Another few drinks, and Hal looked into unnaturally green eyes, suddenly feeling the weight of all of this.

“There’s so much I wish I did, y’know.” Hal said.

Guy pulled him in closer, almost as if he was trying to reassure him. A clumsy hand lifted Hal’s drink to his lips to make him take a sip. Green eyes clung to the droplets that flowed down Hal’s jawline, and Hal wondered what he was thinking but didn’t ask because he didn’t want to be disappointed by the answer.

“We were always going to die for the Corps anyway. Guys like us, we don’t get a happy ending.” Guy said after Hal finished his drink.

And Hal thought that maybe this was their happy ending. Why they were in some backwater bar instead of being on Earth with friends and family. So he smiled, taking his pint from Guy’s hands to slam it back, finishing the layer of foam that clung to the bottom and sides.

“Corpses for the Corps?” He suggested after a long moment, and they both laughed until their ribs hurt because it was the only thing they could do that felt right in that moment.

One last shot and Guy was pulling him up out of his barstool, pulling him tight against his body. They were both so drunk that they could hardly stand, leaning hard against each other.

“Let’s get outta here.”

It was probably a good idea on Guy’s part, somewhere in his booze-addled mind realizing that the bar they were in didn’t take too kindly to Lanterns. Never mind drunk, handsy Lanterns. Especially when Hal steered them into an alley and pressed him up against the wall. He was a few inches taller than Guy, just enough where he had to lean down slightly to press their mouths together. 

His hands fisted in the lapels of Guy’s vest, dragging their bodies hard against one another. It was a rough, unforgiving sort of kiss because that was the only way it could be between the two of them. He wasn’t going to lay Guy down in the grass and stroke his hair, it could only be hard and fast and at the end of the universe.

It was Guy who broke the kiss, breaking the silence between their ragged breathing. His voice was deep and ragged, and Hal leaned in to press open mouthed kisses to his neck. 

“We shouldn’t do this here.”  
“Want to.” Hal murmured against his neck.

Despite his reservations, Guy slid his thigh between Hal’s spread legs, bringing the wide expanse up to press against the bulge at the front of his uniform. One of Hal’s hands slid down to cup the erection straining at the front of Guy’s pants, groaning and jerking his hips.

Guy tilted his head up slightly, capturing Hal’s lips in another bruising kiss as their hips rolled. He fucked up into Hal’s hand as he tried his best to give him a handjob through his clothes while Hal rode his thigh, panting into Guy’s mouth. With all the whiskey they had drank, it was amazing that they could both get it up, adrenaline winning through. Or maybe the alien whiskey didn’t effect humans like that.

Either way, Hal could feel himself getting close already, hips stuttering in their rhythm. Just before he could finish, though, Guy’s leg retreated and he let out a grunt. His hips edged forward, thrusting up into nothing, missing the warmth and friction. He could see the desperation in Guy’s eyes as he fumbled with his fly, getting the idea to free himself from his pants as well.

Guy’s cock was impressive in a way that made Hal’s mouth water, eying the leaking pre-cum from the slit. He was thick where Hal was more slender, jutting up from bright ginger curls that were trimmed but not neatly. He wanted to get on his knees and suck him down, wanted to push Guy down and fuck him or get fucked by him.

There was so much he wanted, and there was so little time. Instead, Guy gripped them together in one of his huge hands and stroked and stroked, until they were both rutting up into his hand. Hal’s own hand rested on his, moving with him and feeling what he was feeling. 

Hal’s orgasm took him by surprise, just a fraction of a second before Guy came as well. They splattered over each other’s fists and chests, mouths coming together one more time as they rode out their orgasms pretty much together. They both groaned out wordlessly, hips stuttering and finally stopping.

“God.” Hal hissed, trying to find anything else to say but failing.

It was a momentary distraction, they both knew it. The universe would end tomorrow unless they could stop it. Their foreheads rested together, noses brushing as they leaned against one another. The sun was starting to creep above the horizon of the world they were on, the sky turning from dark to light, and Guy groaned.

“We’re still gonna be drunk unless we get some sleep. C’mon, I know a place we can go.”

Hal nodded, following Guy. He was right, they needed sleep before the end of the universe. If he was sappy, he’d tell Guy that he was glad they spent it together. Instead, he stayed silent as they walked towards whatever was waiting for them tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
